


Lock the Door and Turn the Lights Down Low

by LeviZacharias13



Series: Miche Love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Country!Miche, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I spell his name Miche not Mike, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Miche has an accent, Mutual Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Sweet, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviZacharias13/pseuds/LeviZacharias13
Summary: Miche is a country boy with a sweet accent. He also happens to be a bartender at your favorite karaoke bar and one night you ask him to sing. And he does. Your Man by Josh Turner.I'm bad at summaries. I'm sorry.
Relationships: Mike Zacharias & Reader, Mike Zacharias/Reader
Series: Miche Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Lock the Door and Turn the Lights Down Low

You sat at the counter of your favorite karaoke bar sipping on a glass of bourbon and watching the performer on the stage. The girl was really trying and, while you commended her efforts, she just wasn't impressing you. Her tune was slightly off and the way her body swayed made you cringe. You were just about to call it a night when a familiar face caught your eye and stopped you. Shaggy blond hair. Warm sea green eyes. Dressed in flannel and jeans with a pair of boots to match. Your favored bartender had made it that night and with a smile, you waved him over. 

"Didn't think I'd see you tonight, cowboy." You teased lightly. 

"Well, you know how it is, got caught up in traffic. Any good ones been up there tonight?" Miche asked, hints of his accent peeking out and giving that rich baritone a warm, southern drawl. 

You gave the blond a look that had him snicker and pouring you another. Your eyes followed him as he walked to help a few other patrons, gaze lowering to his backside in those faded blue jeans. What a nice ass. A part of you wished that you could just tell him how you felt. That you genuinely enjoyed being around him and maybe wanted to take things a little further. The problem was, there was no way a guy, tall and built like a damn redwood, would ever be interested in a guy like you. The shaggy haired giant made his way back over to you, pulling you from your thoughts to give a pleasant smile. 

"How come you never get up there?" Miche questioned, truly curious to know. 

"I'm shy. Too shy to get up in front of a crowd. What about you? I always hear Levi talking about how you can sing." You fired right back. 

He rolled that scruffy jaw once before stepping over to speak with the short, black haired man. With a smirk, he meandered over to the stage, waiting for it to be clear before getting up and standing behind the microphone. Which he had to adjust to his height. You almost cackled when his hat somehow appeared on his head and the music started up. The style of music wasn't shocking. What was shocking was the choice of song. The sweet melody of Your Man by Josh Turner played throughout the space and had you slinking over to the stage to watch. That chartreuse stare met yours and your heart began to race. 

"Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low. And put some music on that's soft and slow. Baby we ain't got no place to go. I hope you understand!" Miche belted out the lyrics, hips swaying along to the rhythm. 

As soon as the words left those gloriously full lips, you about half to pick your jaw up off the floor. The sandy brute sounded as good if not better than the original. And was staring right at you while singing. By the time the song was finished, you were blushing beet red and trying to hide it with your tumbler of whiskey. You watched as those splendidly long legs carried his broad form back over to the bar, hat hung up in the process and swiftly followed after him. 

"So, how'd I do?" The blond joked, taking in your reaction in full as he mixed you a drink. 

"That was… Really good. Like really really good." Before you could ramble, you caught yourself by taking a drink and frowning. 

Had he caught onto your little crush? And moreover, had he decided to make fun of you for it? With a huff, you tossed out the cash for your drinks, finished the one he'd first poured you then left without a word, missing the look of total disappointment on the bartender's face. The drive home was short and as soon as you were in the door, you tossed your keys to the side, kicking your shoes rather roughly towards the wall. More than a little disheartened, you made your way to the bathroom, showering briskly then going straight to bed to forget about what had happened. 

Back at the bar, Miche was speaking with Levi. Unsure of what he'd done wrong, there was genuine distress in his voice as he explained that he'd been hoping to charm you, not scare you away. When after a week, you still hadn't come back to the bar, his heart sunk a little. 

"Levi, I'm worried that… I offended him in some way. I need to go and apologize before he thinks I'm the biggest ass on the face of the planet." The towering male lamented. 

The shorter of the two narrowed his eyes skeptically but eventually relented and gave him your number. Which he promptly texted, asking you to meet him. It took a solid few minutes but you did message him back with your home address and nothing more. It was a start, he thought. Without really considering the hour, he drove straight to your house after work, knocking a bit more roughly than he'd meant to. The blond grew more nervous the longer he stood outside, weight shifting from one foot to the other until finally you opened the door, looking about half asleep. 

"I am so sorry, I didn't even think about what time it is, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry if I upset you the other night when I sang. If I…" Miche caught his tongue between his teeth, halting the onslaught of words then clearing his throat. "I just meant that I didn't mean to offend you if I did. I… Chose that song because… You know… I… Erm…"

You stared dumbfounded as the tawny haired tree of a man talked himself into a fluster, looking more like a nervous teenager and less like the confident country boy you'd come to know and love. He looked as though he was about to turn and leave before you grabbed his hand to stop him and pulled him inside, shutting the door behind you both. 

"I left because I thought you were making fun of me for… For wanting to be more than friends." You admitted lowly, bracing for the rejection. 

When instead of him telling you off, you were met with plush lips colliding with yours, you startled a touch then melted into the kiss. Your hands moved of their own accord, sliding up his back slowly until all at once, he cupped under your thighs and lifted you. He carried you back and placed you on the back of the couch, mouth never leaving yours for a second. The kiss grew more heated with each passing moment, fingers working to open the buttons of his flannel. The soft fabric slid down his thick arms to be tossed over his broad shoulder. 

"I reckon it's about time we both fessed up then. I've been itching to work up the nerve to tell you that… Well, you kinda stole my heart. I didn't know how to tell you so, I sat and chewed on it for awhile and the longer I thought about it the more I worried you wouldn't want some backwater country boy." Miche scratched at the back of his head a moment, chuckling coyly. 

Your eyes blown wide, you leaned in and captured those plump lips again. Your shirt was removed, sent sailing to join his as you began fondling the warm, tanned flesh on display. Pulling back, you took a moment to admire what was revealed to you. Rippling muscle, soft patches of hair nestled between bulging pecs and trailing from belly button to disappear beneath his waistband. Your smaller hands traced over fine golden strands gently. Teasing the valley on that fit chest. You leaned in. Slowly. Ever so slowly, kissing the spicy yet sweet scented skin, gradually working your way closer to one of those pert, dusky nipples. The sound that escaped the giant traveled straight down your spine to pool between your thighs. 

"Should we… Take this to your bedroom?" Miche suddenly spoke, pupils wide as saucers in his current state of arousal. 

With a smirk, you took his hand and guided him to your room, flipping on the light then flipping back onto your bed. He quickly followed suit, landing squarely on top of you and pushing your legs apart to fit between them. 

"I wanna fuck you into this bed something rough, pumpkin. Gonna leave you feeling me for days." That sensual drawl seemed to thicken as his voice dropped to a rumbling purr, hips rocking to grin his clothed erection against you. 

You couldn't strip down fast enough, pyjama bottoms going flying along with your boxer briefs. Hands on his belt buckle, you eased the metal open then pulled the leather from the loops in his jeans, tossing it to the side. The blond sat up to do the next bit. Fly drawn open, denim sliding down those powerful legs, he pinned you with his gaze as his hard and leaking length sprung free. The head shining with precome. 

"I'm just gonna say sorry now for being too eager but, can we skip the foreplay? I need to be in you, pretty boy. I need it so bad it hurts." His voice was strained, fingers wrapping around his thick shaft and stroking over needy flesh. 

"Yes! Fuck yes!" You panted, you were so ready. 

After tossing both your legs over his forearms, Miche pressed the blunt head of his cock to your soaked opening, pushing inside with one harsh thump and moaning loudly for the way you clenched around him. There was no break between his initial entrance and his beginning to hammer into you with near bruising thrusts. Your breath hitched in your throat as his flushing crown kissed at your deepest parts abruptly. Every sharp repetition filled the air with the lewd slap of skin against skin, voices melding into the melody. One high and breathy, the other low and guttural, almost animalistic as he grunted out his pleasure. The way toned muscle worked to bring the two of you together roughly was alluring. You couldn't tear your eyes off of him. Mouth slightly agape and panting out hot puffs of air that fanned against your superheated skin. Shaggy bangs hung loose in those hazy aqua eyes. Sweat beginning to glisten over his sun kissed flesh. Miche was a gorgeous man. And he was yours. All at once, that set of full lips crushed against yours, tongue prodding and demanding entrance. As soon as you granted it, the slick appendage swept inside, devouring every little sound you made. He left you breathless as he drew away in favor of capturing the skin of your neck, right over your carotid, between his teeth. He sucked the skin a dark shade of violet then moved to the next available bit of throat, marking there until nearly all of your neck was purple with lovebites. The pleasure pain sensation of having your neck bitten and played with was enough to have you seizing tight around his girth, sweet cry of ecstasy spilling out into the room as you shattered apart for the brute. 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! That's right! Come for me, baby! Come apart on my cock!" Tossing that sandy mop of hair back, Miche roared out his end, pearly white spilling deep within you and he slammed himself to flush, rutting into you to milk his orgasm for all it was worth. 

He came to hover over top of you, leaning heavily on his forearms while gazing into your eyes. Slowly, he leaned in to peck a kiss to your lips which turned into a heated clash of tongues before he had to break away to catch his breath. With all the care in the world, he eased away from you, laying down at your side and curling around your smaller form. 

"I want more than just your body, you know. I want you. All of you." The bartender rumbled out, kissing over whatever he could reach of you. 

"I want that. More than you can imagine. But I definitely want to fuck more. Just saying, that was nice." You teased, rolling to face him. 

The soft him he gave was a peaceful and pleased sort of sound that told you, you might just get your wish and then some. 

"Best you buckle up, sweetheart. I ain't done yet." Miche purred, to which you shivered delightedly. 

"I think I like the sound of that, cowboy." With that, you pecked his lips and prepared for whatever he had in store for you.


End file.
